


poke the holes so I can breathe

by sandpapersnowman



Series: Tumblr Mirrors: SPN [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consent Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: He doesn’t understand the words Magnus whispers, but he doesn’t need to. His body relaxes, his eyelids droop, and even the screaming panic in his head becomes a muffled static in the wake of whatever spell Magnus has put over him.Fingers trail up his jawline, a thumb brushing over stubble as Magnus cradles Dean’s chin.
Relationships: Cuthbert Sinclair/Dean Winchester
Series: Tumblr Mirrors: SPN [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	poke the holes so I can breathe

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my spn tumblr [here](https://dean-f-cker.tumblr.com/post/187501340567) though it's been slightly edited 
> 
> title modified from mcr's [The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/mychemicalromance/thejetsetlifeisgonnakillyou.html) bc i guess its just straight up 2011 again
> 
> dean has had such a rough time but he'd rather be dead than relax so,

He doesn’t understand the words Magnus whispers, but he doesn’t need to. His body relaxes, his eyelids droop, and even the screaming panic in his head becomes a muffled static in the wake of whatever spell Magnus has put over him.

“Isn’t that better?” Magnus asks. “Nice and quiet for you means nice and quiet for me, doesn’t it?”

Fingers trail up his jawline, a thumb brushing over stubble as Magnus cradles Dean’s chin.

“I asked you a question, buddy,” Magnus says with a smile. “Don’t you feel better?”

He isn’t sure. He feels good right now, but he doesn’t remember how he’s supposed to feel. He’s supposed to be… Angry? Fighting? Lashing out? But that’s so much more effort than he feels capable of.

His head is too heavy to nod, so he hums a pleased noise for Magnus instead.

“Good,” Magnus sighs.

His thumb drifts to Dean’s mouth and presses at his lip. His skin is soft, and tastes like smoke and brandy and cinnamon, and it’s just as easy and pleasant to open his mouth and let it in as a drink of water.

“Do you want to feel even nicer?” Magnus asks. His other hand joins the first for just a moment, only long enough to cup Dean’s face in both hands and press both thumbs into his wet mouth, and then it slides down his throat. Down his chest. Further.

Magnus slips his fingertips under Dean’s shirt to pet his warm stomach and briefly admire the thin trail of hair leading from his navel down out of sight. Dean’s breath shudders, a surprised gasp enough to cool the spit on his thumb and bring to his attention that he’s begun drooling.

“Your hands are cold,” Dean mumbles around his thumb.

“Are they?” Magnus teases. He pushes Dean’s shirt further up, enough that it bunches under his jacket and stays in place for him to admire Dean’s stomach and chest, and moves to his belt buckle. “Would you prefer I stop touching you?”

Magnus purposely asks as he gets the buckle undone and sneaks his hand down the front of Dean’s jeans. The response is immediate, and _so_ promising; Dean’s hips jerk up for more and his mouth opens on a soft noise.

“No,” he sighs, without Magnus needing to remind him to answer. “Don’t stop.”

The flush that was only hinting at his cheeks has rushed forward and colors his face beautifully pink across his ears and down his neck. His arms are still bound, chains kept taut in case he reacted badly to the spell, but now he tugs against them because he wants to be _closer_, not away.

There’s no fear, or anger, or anxiety — everything feels good and Dean could _drown_ in it.

When Magnus kisses him around the thumb in his mouth, Dean thinks it might not be such a bad way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> main tumblr is [sandpapersnowman](https://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/) and my rarely-updated spn tumblr is [dean-f-cker](https://dean-f-cker.tumblr.com/)! hmu!


End file.
